Soulmates
by grrawr
Summary: Every wizarding child is born with their soulmate's name spelled on their hearts. But what happens when Draco Malfoy falls for someone else? Oneshot, possible continuation.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, the world and its characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and make no profit, no copyright infringement is intended. A bit of original text taken for consistency's sake.

Thank you so much to my lovely betas **unsuspected** and **purplecrown14**.

From his first moment of life, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy knew who their son was to marry. He had been born, like all other wizarding children, with the name of his future spouse imprinted on his heart, all the Mediwizards had to do was perform a quick spell. Draco often complained about it as a child. "It isn't fair! Why can't I choose who I love?" Narcissa's heart would ache as she held her child and dried his angry tears.

Draco supposed that in a way, it did help; knowing that his soul mate was male made things less confusing. He often thought about his future husband before he went to sleep. What was he like? Was he thinking of him too? In a world where something was so concrete, Draco couldn't help but be uncertain about his future with the man.

Walking through Diagon Alley, Draco craned his neck to peek at other students. Could one of them be looking for him?

"I'll be back in a while darling," his mother told him after walking him into Madam Malkin's. He smiled, proud and excited that he was being trusted alone. "I'm going to see about your wand," she added before turning to leave. Madam Malkin, a short and slightly plump witch nodded graciously to Mrs. Malfoy as she left.

"Hogwarts?" she asked kindly. He nodded semi-politely, an anxious smile slipping out from behind the face he worked hard to keep emotionless. They walked to the back of the shop, in front of a tall mirror. "Hold out your hands love," the witch told Draco, as she slipped the long black robes over his head.

She turned her head at the sound of a bell. "Mathilde, you can take over for me, yes?" She asked a young witch who sat nearby watching. The girl smiled excitedly and bent down to begin hemming the robes.

Draco admired his reflection in the mirror. His attention was captured by a stunning pair of green eyes; transfixed, he smiled back at the spectacled boy. A warm flush spread over his face. Could _that _be him? A glimmer of hope shot through his body. Draco glanced at the other boy in the mirror. His Muggle clothes threatened to swallow him up, and his dark hair was disheveled, as if he'd just woken up.

"Hello," Draco said, trying to mask his anxiety. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," the boy muttered.

He didn't seem the sociable type, but that was alright for Draco. He too, liked being alone sometimes. "My father's buying books next door and Mother's down the street picking up my wand," Draco began, hoping to draw out a conversation. When the boy remained silent, Draco continued. "I'll try and get them to look at brooms with me. I don't see why first years aren't allowed to have ones. Hopefully I can beg Father for one and smuggle it in somehow." Draco took the boy's silence for understanding and continued on.

"By the way, what's your surname?" he asked a while into the conversation, trying to ignore the fluttery feeling in his heart. The tone was casual enough, even sounding indifferent; the boy would never be able to see through to the curiosity in it.

"Alright my dear, you're done," the young witch said, interrupting the conversation. Draco quickly covered his disappointment with nonchalance. "I- I'll see you at Hogwarts then?" he asked hopefully. The raven-haired boy nodded mutely in reply. As Draco walked away, he felt as if a thousand golden Snitches were flying around in his stomach. _Oh yes, _thought Draco, _that must be him. He must be _Liam Parrington_._

xXxXx

Draco practically skipped all the way to Ollivander's. Not even the thrill of his beautiful, brand-new hawthorn wand could compare with the brilliant green eyes of the boy.

"Draco darling, you seem quite excited," Narcissa noted, smiling down on him, "Is it the wand?" He shook his head, inviting her to guess again. "Hogwarts?" He titled his head to the side. "Sort of?" she asked, laughing. He smiled and began to laugh with her. "Tell me darling!" She urged.

"I've met him, Mother!" he cried, smiling.

"Met who, Draco?" she asked, panic reflecting in her eyes.

"My soul mate! Well, at least, I think it was…I've never felt this way before. It had to have been him!"

A smile broke through Narcissa's concern; _I haven't seen him this happy in a while, at least not since-_she pushed the thought away. "Come dear, let's go have tea at the shop over there; you can tell me all about Mister Parrington." He offered his arm and she gladly accepted, walking proudly through the crowd with her son.

"So you're sure he's Liam Parrington?" Narcissa asked, setting down a tea cake.

"Yes!" Draco replied enthusiastically. "Err…well…no..." he added after a moment. Narcissa raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Well you see, I _asked _what his name was, but then my robes were finished, so he never replied." Narcissa bit her lip and looked away. "But I know it's him, Mother. I've never felt anything so strong for someone; it's like he'd cast a summoning spell on me." His mother nodded apprehensively.

"Just remember Draco, he could not be the one," she murmured softly.

"But he is! I can _feel _it Mum; I just know," Draco exclaimed.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes crushed, darling. I couldn't bear to see that happen." She placed her hand over his.

"I know," he whispered and squeezed it gently.

xXxXx

Draco was thrilled to tell his father the news. The moment they'd flood home, Draco hurried to his father's study."Enter," a voice boomed as Draco timidly knocked on the door. He looked up at his mother, who smiled encouragingly, before walking in. "Yes?" His father asked, not bothering to look up from the volumes he was engrossed in.

After a moment of silence, Narcissa cut in. "Draco has some important news," she began.

Lucius looked up quizzically, "Is that true Draco?" He nodded, "Well? Out with it!"

"I think I've discovered my soul mate."

"Well of course you have Draco," Lucius laughed, returning to his studies. "We've known from the minute you were born."

"No, Father." Draco struggled to make him understand, "I mean, I think I've _met _him."

Lucius looked up once more and began to rub his chin in thought. "Really?"

"Yes, really!"

Lucius whooped and lifted his son off the ground, swinging him through the air. "Lucius, Lucius!" Narcissa cried. "Oh, do be careful!" He set Draco back down then straightened his clothes before sitting back down himself.

"Well how old is his family line? Was he a pure blood? What House do you think he'll be in? Was he—"

Narcissa cut him off. "Calm down, dear. Besides, we're not exactly sure if it is him—right Draco?" she asked, looking pointedly at him. "But he did feel a rush of feelings towards the boy, and what he described to me sounded like true want and passion."

"Did you see him, 'Cissy? Was he handsome? What were his parents like?" Lucius asked eagerly, his gray eyes shining.

"No, I'm afraid I didn't see him, but Draco did," she said, smiling.

Lucius's eyes turned to his son. Draco's eyes mirrored his father's, as both were brimming with excitement. "Well he had jet black hair," Draco began, "and it was sticking up all over the place." He smiled at the memory.

"Anything else?" his father asked.

Draco smiled again. "He had beautiful green eyes. He's a Slytherin, I'm sure. And round glasses that made his eyes seem even brighter and…and…that's all I can think of."

His father leaned back in his chair, "Perhaps you remember more than you think. Do you think you could draw me a portrait of him?" Draco brightened at his father's suggestion and felt his chest swell in pride; his father had remembered something about him: his artistic talent. "Good then, why don't you run along and begin?" Smiling, he ran to his studio to begin.

xXxXx

The studio was one of Draco's favorite rooms in Malfoy Manor; it had been gifted to him by his parents after they discovered his uncanny ability for drawing and painting. He walked inside and took a deep breath, letting the calm take over him. Sitting down at the desk near a large window, Draco opened the top drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment. He smoothed out the paper and began to sketch, not looking up until he had finished.

"I'm done, I'm done!" Draco cried, his feet echoing as he ran to his father's study, the paper fluttering in his hand.

Narcissa hopped off of Lucius's desk and smiled. "Can we see, Draco?" He nodded excitedly and handed her the paper. Glancing down at the paper, she understood why Draco was enraptured. Her son's skill had captured the very essence of the mystery boy—unruly black hair, almond shaped eyes framed by round-rimmed glasses, and startlingly green eyes. Lucius got up from his chair and placed his hands on Narcissa's arms then peered over her shoulder. He tilted his head and stared at the drawing. A shadow of a memory lingered in his mind.

"Is something the matter Lucius?" Narcissa asked as his grip became increasingly tense.

"N-nothing, dear." He shook his head free of the memory. "Are you sure this boy was Liam Parrington?" Lucius asked his voice quiet.

"Well, no, _not exactly_," Draco began in a quiet voice, "but I got all nervous and tongue-tied when I saw him, and—and I've never wanted to be near someone so badly before. My mind keeps going back to him; I feel like I'm stuck in a Pensieve."

Draco's father sighed. "I don't think that that boy was Liam."

"What?" Draco exclaimed. "No, no he has to be! I know he is! I've never felt this way about anyone before!" Pursing his lips, Lucius shook his head sadly and pressed a gentle kiss on his frantic son's forehead. "It's not fair!" sobbed Draco. Narcissa reached to embrace him, but he tore away from her and ran from the room, clutching the drawing to his chest.

"Do you realize who that was?" Lucius murmured, turning to face his wife. "Harry Potter, that's who! I'll admit it, when he was born, I was upset that the Mediwizard said he would marry a boy, but I got over it. But now, he's fallen for another, and for bloody Potter, out of all people!" Lucius sat down. "We have to force this out of him."

Narcissa bit her bottom lip. "Darling, is it possible, that, perhaps it really isn't Harry Potter? And that the boy Draco met really was Liam?"

Lucius shook his head. "Nearly impossible. That boy looks all too much like James Potter."

Unbeknownst to his parents, Draco sat outside in the hall, snuffling and listening to their supposedly private conversation. "Harry Potter?" He whispered to himself. "H-Harry Potter?" He looked down at the picture and frowned. ._No, _he told himself, _this was Liam. This was Liam Parrington, the man he was to marry one day. This was the person he loved. _He struggled to stand as his eyes began to water. "No, no, no, no!" he screamed. "You're Liam! LIAM!" Far away, he heard his mother's voice tinged in concern. He didn't bother listening. "WHY AREN'T YOU LIAM!" Draco grabbed whatever was nearest—a vase, a book, and a potted plant—and flung them against the wall, watching them crash and break. "WHY?"

Narcissa rushed forward and captured him in a hug. "It's okay dear, shh, shh," she crooned, stroking his hair. He burst into tears and pushed her away, but eventually surrendered and buried his face in her hair, as angry tears slipped out from his tightly closed eyes.


End file.
